1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire pressure monitoring technology and more particularly, to a magnetic force transmission type tire pressure sensor device and the related setting tool and setting method for setting the magnetic force transmission type tire pressure sensor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Setting of commercial tire pressure sensor devices during installation is done in a wireless manner, i.e., using a setting tool to transmit a predetermined communication protocol or ID data to the tire pressure sensor device to finish the setting. Sending a signal by radio needs to modulate the dominant frequency to a predetermined level more than ten times over the frequency of the data. In consequence, the dominant frequency drive circuit and the mating demodulator circuit are complicated and consume much electrical power during operation. Further, extending the transmission distance of a radio signal requires a larger transmission power, however, long transmission distance is susceptible to interference or can cause signal distortion due to Doppler effect. Further, in various countries, it needs to apply for permission to sell wireless signal transmission equipment. All these issues still have room for improvement